


Frozen Apart (A Tale of Two Brothers)

by carolyncoolio



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyncoolio/pseuds/carolyncoolio
Summary: (WARNING: Not canon compliant at all. More info in notes. Please read notes before commenting.) (Rated teen because of mild violence.)A prince and an orphaned ice harvester. A perfect friendship. Extreme similarities. One fatal battle. Forgotten memories. A heartwarming tale about how siblings' love can't be stopped, even by death.
Kudos: 2





	1. Mysterious Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Combined thoughts and theories I had about Frozen 2 with Frozen 2. Therefore, everything is wrong, ages are incorrect, some characters aren't who they are in the movie, it's complicated but you'll see. So please don't start hating because "I'm wrong" I'm obviously very wrong and you'll see what I mean as the story progresses. Now that I got that out of the way, enjoy!

Location: Unknown Castle- Date: ???

??? “Take whatever you want. Just don’t lay a hand on my children.” 

??? “Welcome to the end of your life.”

??? “Go at me. Just don’t mess with Kristoff and Christopher.”

??? “I’ll see about that. Goodbye now.”

??? “Kristoff! Grab your brother and ru-”

BAM!

Kristoph: “Mother! NO! Don’t die!”

???: “Listen, you- shut up, you ugly thing!”

Kristoph: “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

???: “Be quiet, be quiet, where is your father?”

Kristoph: “U-upstairs.”

???: “Now be quiet, you little brat, or I’ll do worse to the rest of your family.”

???: “Who are you? Don’t mess with my kids!”

???: “You die or I kill one of your sons.”

???: “Kill me! Kristoph, find Christopher and-”

BAM! 

Kristoph: “No! You killed my father!”

???: “I thought I told you to shut up! Only answer when I tell you to!”

???: “How old are you? ANSWER.”

Kristoph: “Three.”

???: “Where is your brother? ANSWER.”

Kristoph: “The next floor.”

???: “YOU! Come with us now!”

Christopher: “Who are you?”

???: “Doesn’t matter! Now, how old are you?”

Christopher: “Three.”

???: “I see. You brats are twins. But one is obviously prettier.”

Kristoph: “You mean me, rig-”

SLAP!

???: “There. That shut him up.”

Christopher: “Hey, don’t do that to my brother!”

???: “Doesn’t matter. Now shut up and follow me.”


	2. A New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are separated and can't find each other. Kristoff is lost all alone while Christopher is now named Prince Agnarr of Arendelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is weird, but enjoy!

Location: Arendelle Castle- Date: ???

???: “Your name is now Agnarr. Prince Agnarr. Call me father.” 

Agnarr: “Okay, father. Now where is my brother?”

Father: “Not another word about him! He is no longer your brother!” 

Agnarr: “W-why are you being so mean?” 

Father: “The word ‘mean’ doesn’t exist anymore! It’s time you learn some manners!”

SLAP! PUNCH!

Maid: “Oh, you poor little boy! No wonder King Runeard adopted you. Here, I’ll treat you. Where did you get beaten up? Who did it?” 

Agnarr: “Oh, I, I don’t really know.” 

Location: Oaken’s Trading Post

Oaken: “Child! Do you have a parent?”

Kristoff: “N-no.”

Oaken: “Well, how did you get here? Do you have any siblings?”

Kristoff: “I-I have a brother.”

Oaken: “Oh really? Where is he?”

Kristoff: “I don’t know.”

Oaken: “Really? What does he look like? How old is he?”

Kristoff: “He’s the same as me but he has green eyes and longer hair and is skinnier. And we’re both three.”

Oaken: “Hhhmmm. But do you have parents?”

Kristoff: “We did.”

Oaken: “Did? What happened?”

Kristoff: “I’ll explain…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short upload! This will be a short story. My sister just moved into her new apartment and I had to clean it so I'm pretty tired. So please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! Bye :)


	3. A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runeard notifies Agnarr about a trip and he's determined to bring a certain troublemaker with him, who also happens to be his best friend... or are they related?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not posting. I was super busy yesterday. My grandparents are over now from out of state so I may not upload too much. But I should be good by Tuesday! I hope you enjoy this fun little chapter. :)

Location: Arendelle Castle- Date: October 2, 1815- Time: 4 P.M.

Runeard: “Son, I believe it’s time I give you this.”

Agnarr: “What’s that?” 

Runeard: “It’s a crossbow. You can shoot at people to defend yourself.”

Agnarr: “But why would I need to do that?”

Runeard: “Don’t ask questions. Now, this is how you use it…”

*lecture*

Agnarr: “So where are we going?”

Runeard: “Don’t ask. Now, you may bring one friend.”

Agnarr: “Really? Thanks so much, father!”

Runeard: “Quickly. Don’t make me change my mind. Also, bring Mattias if you plan on going to get that insane troll guy.”

Agnarr: “Okay!”

Location: Troll Area- Time: 4:30 P.M.

Grandpabbie: “Who goes there?”

Agnarr: “It’s me, Prince Agnarr!”

Grandpabbie: “Oh, come in, come in!”

Mattias: “Ugh, you’re bringing him?”

Agnarr: “Mattias be quiet. That’s an order.”

Mattias: ...

Kristoff: “Agnarr! Hi!”

Agnarr: “Hi, Kristoff. We have to do this quick. So, father’s taking me on a trip, and let me invite one friend. Coming? Please?”

Kristoff: “Oh, yeah! Grandpabbie, can I go, please?”

Grandpabbie: “Fine. Make sure your guards take good care of him, Agnarr. Also feel free to spank him if he causes trouble, okay?”

Agnarr: “Okay! Bye!”

Kristoff: “Bye! See ya!”

Location: Arendelle Castle- Time: 5 P.M.

Agnarr: “Dad, do I have to wear my crown?”

Runeard: “I guess you don’t have to. But don’t think that means you get to go play with those filthy tribal people.”

Agnarr: “Okay! Gerda, please bring my bag outside.”

Gerda: “Coming, your highness!”

Kristoff: “Can I pack Sven?”   
Runeard: “Hell no, filthy commoner!”

Agnarr: “Sorry about father, again, but you shouldn’t pack it if it can’t fit in a suitcase.”

Kristoff: “Fine. But what should I pack?”

Agnarr: “I would suggest you borrow my clothes, but you’d probably rip them apart trying to fit them and get father in a tizzy. And get me roped into one of those boring council meetings as punishment."

Kristoff: “Fine then. I’ll just do what I normally do and wear this outfit the trolls made me the whole trip.”

Runeard: “Don’t act like I can’t hear you! You’re filthy and you shouldn’t be anywhere near my son!”

Agnarr: “Sorry about him, again. He’s a stick in the mud.”

Kristoff: “It’s fine.”

Kai: “Sorry to intrude, but dinner is served!”

Kristoff: “Yay! Food!”

Agnarr: “Wait! Come back Kristoff! You’ll get lost!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! New upload soon! Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it! It keeps my going! Until the next chapter, cya! ;)


	4. Crazy Fun Night! *WARNING in description*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: This chapter isn't appropriate for all audiences. It contains descriptions of child abuse and underage drinking. Well, it's in old times where I don't think there were laws against it, but still, be ready.)  
> Runeard has a not so great way of dealing with overnight voyages that he ropes Kristoff into. (Read warning before reading.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long chapter. And the content. But, anyways, I know the geography isn't right. Other than that, enjoy the chapter! I guess I'm uploading twice today, I just feel very inspired!

Location: Arendelle Castle- Date: October 2, 1815- Time: 7 P.M.

Agnarr: “Kai, go find him. I’m sure he’s already lost.”

Kai: “Yes, your highness.”

Runeard: “Agnarr, get to the table this instant!”

Agnarr: “Yes, father.”

Kristoff: “Mmmm. Smells delicious.”

Gerda: “Why, how nice of you, boy. You seem like a wonderful friend.”

Runeard: “Oh, really? He’s a demon in my opinion.”

Agnarr: “You shouldn’t say that about- sorry, sorry, sorry, please forgive me!”

Runeard: “You little brat! Come with me outside this instant!”

Agnarr: “Okay…”

Kristoff: “Wait, Agnarr! Why are you leaving?!”

Gerda: “It’s fine, Kristoff. Please don’t try to intervene in punishments.”

*STOMP STOMP STOMP*

*outside*

Runeard: “You’re the worst son ever! I wish you were never here! You also killed your mother…”

Agnarr: “I know, I’m so sorry…”

Runeard: “Sorry doesn’t cut it! Roll up your sleeve this instant!”

*CUT CUT CUT*

Agnarr: *crying*

Runeard: “Shut up you little baby! Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show!”

???: “Oh hey, King Runear- wait, what? Prince Agnarr, are you okay?”

Agnarr: No, my fath-”

Runeard: “Shut up you stupid kid! Oh, hi, yeah he’s fine. Don’t question your king.”

???: “I can’t believe you. What parent would do this to their child?”

Runeard: “Be quiet! Don’t tell another soul or there will be consequences!”

Runeard: “I don’t care if you’re bleeding, stop it before Gerda sees blood on your clothes!”

*back inside*

Runeard: *faking* “Now do you understand why you have to have good manners?”

Agnarr: *faking* “Yes, father.”

Kristoff: “Your food is getting cold!”

Agnarr: “I’m full, it’s okay…”

Gerda: “Really? Is everything alright, your highness?”

Agnarr: “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

Runeard: “Hurry up and give us the alcohol, maid! I believe we’ve eaten enough, and the troll has already made a huge mess.”

Kristoff: “Sorry!”

Runeard: *thinking* I’m only dealing with this kid to seem like a good dad. Maybe if he’s here Agnarr will shut up for a while.

Kristoff: *only drank a sip and spit it out* “Bleh, what’s this?”

Agnarr: *drank most of glass already* “It’s win-”

Runeard: *thinking* If I can get him drunk, then maybe he won’t bother me tonight!

Runeard: *didn’t drink anything yet* “It’s juice, to make you hyper, and ready for the trip!”

Kristoff: “Hhmm! Maybe I will drink it then! Grandpabbie says that juice is good for you!”

Runeard: *thinking* Perfect! Now I just give Agnarr the “look”...

Agnarr: *drinking fastly*

Kristoff: “This is some funny juice! What fruit is it?”

Runeard: “Grape! It’s grape juice!”

Kristoff: “This sure is some weird grape juice, it tastes like medicine…”

Runeard: *hand gesture at Agnarr*

Agnarr: *faking* “Oh, it isn’t medicine at all! You know that the tooth fairy blessed this juice?”

Kristoff: “Wow, cool!”

Kristoff: *empties glass* “More please!”

*a few glasses later*

Runeard: “I’ll pass. After all, I don’t want the tooth fairy taking my teeth!”

Kristoff: *laughing drunkenly* “That’s so funny! Wait a second, I’ll be right back…”

Runeard: “Come on, Agnarr, I know you can drink more than this!”

Agnarr: “Ok, ok, I’m doing it…”

Gerda: “I thought he wasn’t feeling great? With all due respect, your majesty, I would advise against giving him any more when he hasn’t eaten too much. It could cause extreme drowsiness or fainting.”

Runeard: “Please, Gerda. You know I just want this trip to be easy! Besides, Agnarr’s used to this. He can have 10 glasses and not barf. On the other hand, though, I’m not sure about that crazy kid. He’s never had it before…”

Gerda: “Oh, gosh! I have to check on him!”

Kristoff: “Why am I barfing?”

Gerda: “Honey, are you okay? Are you sick?”

Kristoff: “I’m fine, now.”

Runeard: “Come on, boys! We don’t have all day to get on this boat!”

Location: Arendelle Royal Boat- Time: 8:30 P.M.

Kristoff: “Haha, this juice makes me feel goood.”

Agnarr: “Yeah! Where’s the boat, exactly?”

Gerda: *thinking* Runeard, what have you done?

Gerda: *leading them to the boat preventing them from falling in the water* “Here it is. Now you each go to your rooms.”

Kristoff: “Okay, good night, Agnarr!”

Agnarr: “Sleep tight! Don’t let the Runeard bite!”

Kristoff and Agnarr: *laughing hard*

Runeard: *patting his head* “Good job, Runeard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you liked it! See you soon! :)


	5. Fun On The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: Just a little bit of references to the last chapter in the beginning. Skip if wanted.) Agnarr and Kristoph travel on Arendelle's royal ship, and Runeard plots against the Northuldra. Kristoph is excited and Agnarr is anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm just in a writing frenzy today! I'm going shopping tomorrow so I might not update as much. Well, enjoy the chapter! Also, Agnarr and Kristoph are 10 years old right now. Not anything like canon, but this whole Kristoph and Agnarr thing is crazy overall!

Location: Arendelle Royal Boat- Date: October 3, 1815- Time: 11 A.M.

Kristoff: *waking up* 

Kristoff: *thinking* My head hurts so bad. Everything aches. What happened?

Kristoff: “GRANDPABBIE! HELP!”

Gerda: “Oh, Kristoff! You finally got up. The prince is worried about you.”

Kristoff: “What happened?”

Gerda: “Well, you drank a little too much.”

Kristoff: *thinking* What is she saying? Staying hydrated is great!

Kristoff: “Wait, what? Since when is staying hydrated bad?”

Gerda: *thinking* Oh, this poor 10 year old.

Gerda: “Well, when you drink things that contain alcohol, you get drunk. Then this happens the day after if you drink too much.”

Kristoff: “What? Really? But they said it was juice!”

Gerda: “Runeard just wanted you to be quiet. Just, try to behave more like he wants you to if you want to avoid this.”

Kristoff: *still confused* “Okay. Can I eat now?”

Gerda: “It’s almost lunch, we’ll be at our destination soon.”

Kristoff: “Okay, I’ll be out soon!”

*an hour later*

Kristoff: “C’mon, Agnarr, it’s lunch.”

Agnarr: “Fine. Can we talk alone after this?”

Kristoff: “Sounds good to me.”

*after a lunch of Runeard only talking about how he’s scared the Northuldra will take his power and what not*

Kristoff: “Wow, this is one huge ship. This balcony is cool.”

Agnarr: “Agreed. But, I’m nervous. Did you hear my father at lunch saying he was going to plan an attack if things got too scary?”

Kristoff: “Yeah. But you’ll be okay. Mattias will be there. And almost the whole army.”

Agnarr: “Yeah. But do you see this thing I’ve had to have on the boat?”

Kristoff: “Yes, I have seen that. What is it?”

Agnarr: “It’s a crossbow. Father says that if we have a battle I have to go in our enemies' houses and kill their children. But that’s evil.”

Kristoff: “That’s horrible. But I’m sure we’ll be okay. There won’t be a battle. If they don’t agree I hope we can just leave.”

Agnarr: “Yeah. I don’t know… I’m probably just getting scared over nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight so the next chapter may be a little dark, but I think the next one will be very sad! I'm getting my tissues for writing it! :( Anyways, see you soon! Maybe tomorrow or Tuesday, whenever I upload! Bye! ;)


	6. A Deal Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnarr and Kristoph venture into the unknown, aka the Enchanted Forest. They meet Iduna, but something goes wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this chapter is pretty fun other than the end. So, enjoy!

Location: Enchanted Forest- Date: October 3, 1815- Time: 3 P.M.

Agnarr: “Wow. This place is so cool!”

Kristoff: “Ha, you haven’t seen cool. Have you ever even been out of Arendelle?”

Agnarr: “Well, I’ve been to other kingdoms.”

Kristoff: “Well, this isn’t that cool. Yet.”

Agnarr: “I’m so excited!”

Runeard: “Shut up kids.”

Mattias: “This is so cool!”

Runeard: “Shut up, lieutenant!”

*after walking for a little*

Runeard: “Stand tall, Agnarr.”

Agnarr: *thinking* Why’s he bothering me? I was walking just fine. Whatever.

*walking a little more*

Runeard: “Hello everyone! Since we are having this huge celebration, I brought my son with me! This is Prince Agnarr. I expect you will be respecting him just as you do me.”

Iduna: *thinking* Wow, a real prince… he’s cute too. No, stop gazing.

All the Northuldran kids: “Wow! Mommy, are we in a fairytale?”

Runeard: “I hear all you children. No, my son isn’t Prince Charming.”

All the Northuldran kids: *thinking* I don’t believe that man.

Agnarr: *thinking* Why am I causing a huge commotion?

Runeard: “Oh yeah, and that’s his friend. He’s just a random orphan.”

*a few meetings and stuff later*

Agnarr: “Kristoph, come over here! Who is that goddess?”

Kristoff: “Hmm, Agnarr has a crush! But wow, is she flying?”

Iduna: *thinking* Why is he looking at me like that? Does he like me?

Iduna: *stops flying* “Hey there.”

Agnarr: “Oh, um, h-hi.”

Iduna: *thinking* Oh god, the prince of Arendelle likes ME!

Iduna: “So, who are you exactly?”

Agnarr: “I’m supposed to say I’m Prince Agnarr, but please, just call me Agnarr.”

Iduna: “Ok, as you wish.” 

*some talking later*

Iduna: “Wow, it’s getting dark. Is there a storm?”

*screaming and sword sounds*

Agnarr: “No! They’re fighting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a posting frenzy. The next chapter will be SUPER SAD, so get ready. :( Also please leave kudos or comment. Haven't gotten any feedback yet. Anyways, bye! See you ;) soon! ;)


	7. A Deadly Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: Not permanent but characters die in this chapter. Violence also.) A battle breaks out during a very unexpected time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please read warning in chapter summary.) So this chapter was so sad! Don't get too sad, though, for characters often come back!

Location: Enchanted Forest- Date: October 3, 1815- Time: 6 P.M.

Iduna: “Oh my gosh! What do we do? Chief, help!”

Agnarr: “Guys you need to run. It’ll be fine, I’ll come outside after I find Mattias…”

Kristoff: “No! You can’t just do that!”

Agnarr: “Please, just go. I need to try and stop this!”

Kristoff: “Agnarr, I never thought I would have to say this in a time like this, but, you’re my brother!”

Agnarr: “Wait… I swear I remember you, in a distant, faded memory… okay, run. NOW. I love you…”

Kristoff: “Fine. I love you too!”

Agnarr: *thinking* There’s no way I’m going to get that weapon. I will not die evil. I can’t even figure this out. Are we really-

Agnarr: “Iduna, there's an arrow coming at you!"

Iduna: "Wait, wh-"

DASH!

Iduna: “No way. I can’t believe this. Agnarr, please wake up!”

Kristoff: “NNNOOOOOOO!”

SLICE!

Kristoff: “Iduna, why? Why did you both leave me alone?!”

PUNCH!

Location: Oaken’s Trading Post- Date: October 4, 1815- Time: 12 P.M.

Kristoff: “W-Where am I?”

Oaken: “Kristoff. How are you feeling?”

Kristoff: “Wait, no, no! I’m not okay! The Northuldrans killed my brother!”

Oaken: “Oh, I’m so, so sorry. You can stay here for as long as you want.”

Kristoff: “What’s going on in Arendelle?”

Oaken: “Well, we’re in total panic. There’s no ruler because the prince disappeared at the battle. No one knows what happened to him or his father, our king. We’ll have to elect a ruler or be taken over by the Southern Isles. It’s devastating.”

Kristoff: “I know what I have to do.”

Oaken: “What?”

Kristoff: “They won’t notice. We’re twins. Oaken, I need your help.”

Oaken: “I see what you mean. I’ll help you. Well, I guess you know who your brother is now. You can get away with it. Just a little bit of a makeover…”

Kristoff: *thinking* I hope I’m doing the right thing. Arendelle needs a ruler. For Christopher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't traumatize you! Sorry for not posting, I've been busy lately, will post some more but next week uploads will be slower because school starts again... :( As always, please don't be shy, leave kudos and comments to help me keep going! Bye ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! It keeps me going! New update soon! Also, do you like the format of the story? I thought I was only going to use it for the intro or mysterious parts of the story, so please let me know if you thought it added to the vibe! Bye :)


End file.
